


Not giving up

by SWLandsuperartist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I am Supercorp Trash, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Sad Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWLandsuperartist/pseuds/SWLandsuperartist
Summary: This is my first fic, my first piece of writing. I wrote it just after the reveal. That reveal messed with my head, so I wrote this. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to share it, but here we are!Kara goes to tell Lena she's Supergirl, only to find she knows! Kara decides she is not giving up on her, so she leaves Lena little gifts on the balcony.





	Not giving up

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not a writer, I just wanted to share this with you.

It’s a couple of days since game night and Lena is sitting in her office staring out of window. The warm sunlight touches her cheeks, she closes her eyes and takes a long deep breathe. Her thoughts turn to Kara. Had she really been a fool, did she really just miss all of the signs? Lena rubbed her forehead and thought ‘maybe I did see it, but Kara made me feel warm and safe, I just didn’t want to’ Lena scoffed at herself, shook her head and turn around to get back to work.

Later that day there was a gentle knock on her door and a familiar blonde entered her office. Kara had a warm smile and her eyes sparkled at the sight of her friend. Lena forced a small smile and tried to remain composed, as she remembers she was still mad. “Kara! What are you doing here?” Trying not to sound to cold. Kara frowned a little and opened her mouth before speaking. “I was checking to see if you were okay, I hadn’t heard from you in a couple of days, I was worried about you”. Moving closer to the desk. Lena replied more coldly “I’ve been busy; I do have a lot of work to do!” She raised an eyebrow and fix a hard glare on Kara. “Was there something else?”

Kara couldn’t understand the cold shoulder she was getting, but proceeded nervously” I-I have something I need to tell you, now before I do!” she raised her hands in front of her, “I want you to understand I didn’t tell you because I don’t trust you, because I do! Really! More than anyone”. Kara was becoming more nervous and was beginning to be aware she was rambling. She stopped took a deep breath and proceeded to remove her glasses and unbutton her shirt, to reveal the crest. Looking directly at Lena she said ”I’m Supergirl!” Lena just stared straight ahead with a steel glare, not saying a word. Kara began fidgeting and took a small gulp. Finally, Lena looked away and spoke “You lied to me!” Kara flustered and plead “I know, I know, I’m so sorry, I wanted to tell you so many times. I wanted to tell you the other day on the plane, but you looked so hurt and I- I didn’t want to cause you anymore more pain”. Lena rose abruptly and turned towards the window, she put one hand on her hip and the pinched the bridge of her nose with the other. Before pushing her hand through her hair, as she turned toward Kara, who was worriedly looking at her with those beautiful sad eyes.

With a sigh she finally spoke “Was I joke? Was it, silly Lena doesn’t know who her friend really is?” Kara moved towards her, with her arms stretched out in front of her and Lena backed up causing Kara to stop, she plead “No, No, of course not, how could you ever think that?” 

“So, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Lena said sharply. 

With a defeated expression Kara said “I was scared, your mother once told me, if you ever found out you would hate me and it would destroy you, I couldn’t let that happen, I thought I was protecting you and - I was selfish, I liked having someone who just liked me for me. I didn’t have to be super with you, I could just be Kara”.

“So why now?” Lena coolly said

“Because you deserve to know the truth, you are the most important person in my life”. Trying to reach out and touch Lena’s arm, but Lena flinched and Kara backed off. Lena turned and went back behind her desk to create distance between them.” I think you should go!” She said as she did. Kara’s eyes began to water, “Please Lena, we need to talk about this, I love you!” Lena didn’t look at her, trying to hold back her own tears, “Please Kara, just go!” Kara stepped forward, her legs touching Lena’s desk, she was trying not to let the tears take over. She looked at Lena and decided not to make things worse, she just wiped away a tear from her cheek. With a shaky voice ”Okay. I’ll go, but I just want you know, I’m not giving up on you - on us! I can’t!” Kara turned and rushed out, leaving Lena to slump in to her chair, she exhaled the breath she was holding in and couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. Putting her head in her hands and allowed the tears to flow.

When Kara reached home, she could barely contain herself, as she saw Alex waiting for her. Kara dropped to the floor and just broke, crying heavily “She hates me! She hates me! I don’t know what to do, I can’t lose her Alex! I can’t, I love her!” In this time Alex had rushed to Kara’s side and had pulled her in tightly. “Shh, I know, just give her time. I’m sure she will come around”. Kara’s eyes wet with tears looked directly at her sister and with a shaky voice, she looked away “No, y-you don’t u-understand”, hesitantly she spoke “I’m in love with her!” Alex’s eyes widen and she sat back a little, she took a small breath, “oh!” Alex farrow her brow and began rubbing Kara’s back, trying to understand what her sister had just said. “I didn’t think you felt about women that way? I mean, that sounded wrong, I mean, it’s -" she stopped and began again "how long have you felt this way?” Kara wiped away the tears and sniffed “About a year, maybe longer, I don't know. I guess I've always know, I just didn't want to admit it to myself and it’s not women, just Lena!, only Lena!. It wasn’t something I was looking for, feelings started to develop and I found myself thinking about her and wanting to be with her more”. Alex took a small breath and rested her head against Kara’s. She spoke softly “I know it’s not what you want to hear right now, but I think you need to give her time”. Alex placed a kiss on the side of Kara’s head as they remained on the floor.

Riding the elevator up to Catco, the next day. Lena had a far away look on face and was breathing heavy. She had her hand clinched in tight fist at her side. She barely noticed the doors opened as it reached the floor. Looking straight ahead, trying not to look around in case she caught a glimpse of Kara, she was not ready to see her again just yet. She marched in to James’s office and closed the doors. James surprised, but pleased to see her “Lena! I didn’t know you where going to be in today!” Lena angrily spoke “You lied to me, you were all lying to me, You!” pointing a finger at him “You knew, of course you did, your friends with superman!” She looked so angry at him, James took a long breath and pushed back from the desk and moved towards her. “So, Kara told you then. It was not my secret to tell, I was only protecting Kara”. Lena glared at him “Lex told me”. James surprised “Lex! You know he twists the truth; you know he only did this to hurt you!” ”The Truth” Lena spat; “the truth is you have all being lying to me”.

“No, Lena, the only thing we didn’t tell you, was Kara being Supergirl. Everything else was real and that was because of Kara”. Lena huffed and James continued “Kara has always been on your side, even when I told her you were no good – she chose you over me. Even when you made Kryptonite – you hurt her so badly, but she still wouldn’t give up on you. She worked so hard to rebuild that trust in Supergirl”. Lena was trying to hold back the tears and remain stern and collected. She remained silent and turned to leave, but James grab her forearm and softly “Kara is the reason we all trust you; she is the one convinced me to see past your name”. Lena pulled away her arm and glared at him, then without a word she walked towards the door. He called after her “I guess I was wrong, maybe you are just another Luthor!” The words cut deep, Lena decided not respond, a tear escaped as she stormed off. 

Returning to L- corp, Lena decided it was best to throw herself in to her work, but as she approached her desk, she noticed a small bag on the balcony. She frowned and cautiously went outside, looking around she could not see anything to be worried about, but then noticed the bag had her favourite bakery on it, there was no note, but a rose attached. It had to be from Kara. She allowed a small smile to crept out the side of her mouth as she put the flower to her nose. 

Later that day there was an unexpected knock on the door, her heart leaped a little hoping it might be Kara, even though she still wasn’t ready to see her yet, she did miss that bubbly blonde. Alex approached with a small grin. With a stern look Lena spoke abruptly “What do you want Alex?” Alex widen her eyes and was a little surprised by Lena’s tone but just though she deserves to be angry. She walked towards Lena’s desk. “I wanted to see how you are and I have something I need to tell you!” “Your super too?!” Lena spat; Alex chuckled but saw that Lena was not amused. “No” she sighed, “but I am here to talk to you about Kara”. Lena raised her eyebrows, sternly “You have nothing to say, that I want to hear”. Alex huffed “Lena, it’s important. Just hear me out”. Lena sat back in her chair and folded her arms. “You have five minutes”. “Thank you!” Alex replied.

Alex took a breath and began “A few months ago, I had to have my memory of Kara being Supergirl wiped, because the government was trying to find out who she was, so they could control her, through her friends and family. I couldn’t let that happen, so for months I didn’t know who my sister was – It hurt Kara so much, but it was the only way I knew how to protect her. I watched Kara fight Red Daughter and all the memories I had lost came flooding back – Kara almost died!, I was so scared and I thought I was going to lose her, I thought I had failed her”.

In hearing this Lena gasped sharply and sat forward leaning on her desk, watching as Alex place back and forth telling her story. Alex continued “I witnessed Kara do something amazing, I really did think I was going to lose her, but she came back to me”. She took a deep breath “I’m telling you this because, I know you care about her and I know you are hurting right now”, she could see the CEO’s face lighten a little. Alex moved back towards the desk and continued “Lena! Kara loves you!” Lena looked away “She said that already, she still lied to me”. 

Alex frowned “I know, you don’t understand” she sighed: “Kara is in love with you”. Alex waited for Lena to respond, but Lena just stood up and moved towards the window. In a straight tone she spoke “I’d like you to leave now please”. Alex stared at Lena for a while with a hard frown and then turn to leave, but before she reached the door, she turned quickly “Kara has always seen past you name, she is the one convinced us all to believe in you, through everything, she has never stopped fighting for you. She has risked her life and her identity many times for you, believe me, she never wanted to hurt you - Don’t shut yourself off!” Then a little softer “think about what I have said. It was hard Kara to omit her feelings to me. Have you ever thought the reason Kara didn’t tell you, was because she didn’t believe she deserve you?” and with that Alex left.

Lena had been holding in a breath, she began to shake, her eyes widen and her breath became heavy as she realize Kara is in love with her, Kara almost died, she almost lost her completely and wouldn’t even had known why. She sat back in her chair and brought her breathing back to normal. Thinking about what Alex had said. Could this be the reason this was hurting so much? Did she love Kara too, if she was being honest with herself, yes, she did! Lena took a long breath and raised her eyes to the ceiling. She missed Kara and had been listening to what both Alex and James had said, but she still felt she needed more time to think. Later that evening, Lena was still working, she heard a soft knock behind her, turning around there was no one there, but another food bag. This time there was a note ‘I know how you forget to eat when you are working’ Lena allowed herself a little smile and went back inside. Kara was watching from a distance; it was good to see her smile and it gave her hope.

A few weeks had pasted since Lena had spoken with Alex and James, she was beginning to feel like she ready to see Kara again, she picked up her phone, hesitating on what to write, she was interrupted by a knock on her office door. She rose her eyes “Mother!” As she put her phone down on the desk. “Hello dear!” Lillian smirked. “I just popped by to see how you are doing?” “Really, are you sure there was not anything else?” Lena quipped. Lillian genuinely looked hurt; “Can’t I care about how my daughter is?” “Yes, mother, I’m sorry, it’s been a hard couple of weeks” Lena said rubbing her neck. “I know dear”, looking at her with real concern and moving closer to Lena, “I’m sure your little friend has made things a little easier”. Lena looked uncomfortable and said “Not really, I found out something about Kara. Lillian raised her eyebrows “So, you know she’s Supergirl then!” Lena looked directly at her mother and sternly “You didn’t deny it then, you did know!” Lillian hesitated “Yes, at the time I was hoping you would find out on your own and you would come back to me”. Lena quickly responded “You wanted me to fall apart, you wanted me to hate her and come back to what? Some sick family reunion”. Placing a hand on Lena’s shoulder, she squeezed gently “Yes, but I’ve changed, at least my opinion of that one. After the events of the last couple months, I’ve changed my perspective. I don’t want to see you hurt and that little Danvers girl has proven to really care about you”.

Lena exclaimed sharply “She has a name” and softer “yes, she really does”. Lena allowed herself a small smile as thought about Kara. Lillian smirked “Are you in love with her?” Lena raised eyebrows and her eyes widen in shock with her mouth slightly open. “Don’t be so surprised” Lillian exclaimed “I’m not completely void of feeling. Have you spoken to her about it?” Looking a little hurt, Lena stood up and walked to the centre of the room, turning towards her mother “No, I have been finding difficult to process my emotions and I was just thinking about seeing her again, when you came in. She has been giving me some space to think, apart from the little gifts she leaves on the balcony”. Lillian frowned and questioned “Like what?” “Mostly food, she knows I tend to forget to eat when I am working”, she said with a smile “and flowers”. “Flowers?” Lillian inquired “Lilies mostly, sometimes a single rose, why?” Lillian just smiled “That girl loves you!”. 

Lena looked very surprised both by what her mother had just said and that she was taking an interest in her life. “Don’t be so surprised dear, I do know things”. Lena chuckled, there was a strange new feeling of comfort in her mother’s presence. The calm was interrupted by the L-corp alarms sounding. Lillian looking with concern at Lena, “what’s going on?” Lena turned on the monitor on the wall, terrorists were storming the building and the building was going into lock down. Lillian quickly tried to grab Lena, “come on we need to go!” They headed to a private elevator, when Lena remember a gift from Kara. “Wait, I just remember something”. She headed back to her desk and in the top draw she pulled out a small box. “It’s a bracelet, it means I can call her!” Lena lifted up the small gemstone, to reveal a button and within a few seconds the super landed on the balcony.

Kara approached Lena with a shy smile “Are you okay? How can I help?” The hero tried to contain her enthusiasm, even if it was just work, she was glad to see Lena. Lena looked at her softly and with a bit of panic “There are terrorist in the building, I guess they are not happy with the events of the past weeks”. Kara bit her lip and moved closer the CEO, this time the woman did not move away, but towards her. “I need to get you and your mother somewhere safe and then I will come back a deal with this. The DEO is already on the way”. Lena looked at Kara affectional and agreed, she thanked Kara for coming. Kara’s eyes sparkled and a big grin drew across her face. “Of, course”. They stood looking at each other for a short time, before Lillian broke the bliss “Okay, make heart eyes at each other later, let’s go!”.

They landed at Lena’s penthouse, Supergirl turned to leave when she felt a light grip on her arm. Lena smiling with genuine affection, “Be careful!” Kara put her hand on top of Lena’s and squeezed gently, “Always, I’ll be back before you know” and took off. Lena watched as Kara left and thought that never gets old. Lillian just smiles and said “you need to tell her how you feel”. Lena smirks at her and gives her a side ways look “Are you encouraging me to be with an alien?” Lillian looked smug “well! That one is different: I can see that now and then sincerely “you look happy when she is around. I meant what I said, I do love you Lena”.

After Kara had finished sorting things at L-corp, she was eager to get back Lena. Arriving at Lena’s penthouse, she thought it best to knock on the door, rather that fly through the window. Things seemed different and Lena did look genuinely pleased to see her. Kara was still nervous and excited at the same time; she adjusted her glasses, but thought maybe she should remove them. She took them off and put them in her bag, then knock on the door. On the other side of the door, Lena found herself checking her appearance in the mirror, she shook it off and though she was being silly, Lena took a deep breath and opened the door.

A bright-eyed smiling Kara was stood waiting patiently, her smile was so big as Lena opened the door, the pair wanted the reach out and embrace each other, as they had done many times before, but thought better of it for now. Kara blushed a little as Lena smiled at her, understandably they were both a bit nervous, as Kara entered the penthouse. Lena spoke first “Thank you for all the food, you did have to do that!” Kara shyly smiled “I wanted to take care of you, I know how you forget to eat when you are working”. Lena moved closer and put her hands on the tops of Kara’s arms. Kara could not help but flush. Lena looked directly in to Kara brilliant blue eyes “I’m sorry, I’ve been hard on you lately”. Kara spoke “It’s okay, I’m sorry I should have told you sooner, I’m sorry Lex took the opportunity to hurt you - that I hurt you! I never meant to; I just didn’t want to lose you”. Lena moved her hands up to Kara’s shoulders and put her head against Kara’s. Lena spoke “I know you didn’t and I realize that now and that you have always been there for me and I don’t want to lose you either”. Kara placed her hands-on Lena waist, she licked her lips and took a small gulp “I’ll always be there for you, I told you, you are not going to lose me, I mean it”. They both began to look at each other lips and then directly at each other. Kara tilted her head and move closer to Lena’s lips almost touching them and Lena closed the gap. They both deepened the kiss, with Lena wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck, with one hand on the back of head. Kara pulled her in closer, wrapping her arms around tighter. It was Lena who pulled away first, needing to take a breath. She stroked Kara’s cheek and smiled. “I think we should take this slow”. Kara’s eyes sparkled and with a grin nodded in agreement.

Lena took Kara’s hand and lend them in to the living room. They sat impossibly close, facing each other and playing with each other’s hands. Kara pushed a strand of Lena’s hair back behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Lena softly exhaled. She looked down at their hands “I-I have something I need to tell you” she stammered. Kara moved her hand up to Lena’s chin and gently moved her head up to look at her. Lena’s green eyes looked so sad; Kara spoke softly “you can tell me anything”. Lena smiled and dipped her eyes and then back at Kara. “I shot Lex! I killed him; I killed my brother! I’m a murderer!” Tears began to form as she laid her head on Kara’s shoulder and nuzzled into her neck. Kara quickly embraced her bring Lena closer to her body. “Shh, no, you’re not, you are a good person”. A muffled voice came for the blonde’s neck “No, I’m not, I killed my brother because I knew he would keep coming after me, the people I care about and Argo, I knew he would keep coming after you. I couldn’t let that happen!” She sobbed, this was the first time since it happened, she allowed herself to let it out and Kara made her feel safe. Kara stroked her hair and kissed the side of her head. “See! I told you, you are a good person, you protected our family, you protected us! I’m sorry you have to carry that burden and I wish I could take it away, but I promise I will be here with you”. Lena rose her head and cupped Kara’s face pulling her in for another kiss.

Kara gently pulled away and rested her head against Lena’s, they both softly exhaled. They sat in silence for a while, before Kara spoke “Maybe we should get something to eat and watch a movie”, Lena closed her eyes and stroked Kara’s cheek, she smiled “that sounds good”. After eating, they changed in to some comfy clothes and cuddled up on the couch under a blanket. Lena was lying along Kara’s body with her head resting on her chest, the gentle rise and fall of Kara’s breathing was warm and comfortable, Lena allowed her eyes to close. The movie finished and that was when Kara realized Lena had fallen asleep. They had sat in silence as the movie played, just enjoying each other’s company. Trying not to disturb Lena, Kara began trying to find the remote, but her efforts were in vain. Lena stirred, she mumbles, Kara softly spoke “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you”. Lena shifted her body and pulled a tighter hug around Kara’s waist “that’s okay, what time is it?” “I think it’s about ten” Kara said. “I think we should move you to bedroom” Lena mumbled again “Mmm, I’m comfy” in a whiny voice as she snuggled in to Kara’s chest. Kara stroke her hair and kissed the top of head “I can carry you!” Lena rose her head and with a pouty smile “okay”. 

Kara swept Lena up and carried her to the bedroom and gently placing her on the bed. At that moment Lena realize just how safe she felt in Kara’s arms, she had been carried by the Kryptonian before, but this fell different, new. “Stay with me” Lena said, Kara smiled and climbed in next to her, wrapping her arms around Lena, as they snuggled in to each other’s embrace. Kara laid awake for a while as she listened to Lena’s gentle breathing. She could not believe it, that she was here, in Lena’s bed, holding her as she slept. Kara let out a blissful sigh, pulled Lena in tighter and kissed her forehead. I love you Lena! A smile drew across Lena face as she squeezed Kara back, I love you too Kara Zor-el!


End file.
